


who in their right mind drinks coffee at night???

by justcallmesoap



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M, cheezy i know but bear with me, coffee shop AU, i wrote this a while ago and i finally decided to finish this chapter, who knows if ill continue it but i thought it was cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 19:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13465461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justcallmesoap/pseuds/justcallmesoap
Summary: Inigo just wants to be noticed by the strong, silent, yet pretty barista who works at the local coffee shop





	who in their right mind drinks coffee at night???

I stood at the cash register, tapping my fingers on the table, with my head propped up on the palm of my other hand. Almost nobody came in during my late shift, which was good. . .

Except for him.

All I could really do during my shift was wait for him, and maybe serve a few others if they actually came in at this time.

I started to daydream until I heard the bell from above the door chime. 

Oh no.

He's here.

As a pompous asshole strutted into the shop, my current neutral mood immediately went south. He comes in every day, waltzing in like he owns the place.

I hate him.

He came to the counter and ordered, "I'll have the usual, Gerome. And if I may say, you look quite dashing in that apron."

“Sweetener and whipped cream?" I wasn't having it. His use of my name made me grimace.

"Yes, please. Make it as sweet as you," he winked.

I just turned around and started making his coffee. I've been dealing with his shit for months. Once finished with his drink, I set his drink on the counter and rang up the cash register.

"Don't you have anyone else to bother today?"

"Nope, you're the only one on my schedule." Smooth. "And, I seem to have lost my number, might I trouble you for yours?"

"That will be $4.87."

"Rude." He placed a hand on his chest acting offended, "Come on, please? I'm just asking for your number, like, I'm not asking for your social or anyth--"

"Fine. You need it that badly?" I grabbed his coffee cup and scribbled down my phone number, "If this will shut you up, I give in."

"Why, thank you," he placed a five dollar bill on the counter an winked, "Keep the change."

I just gave him a death glare as he walked out with that stupid grin on his face.

By the time I got home that night, I already had a few texts from Inigo. One of them consisting of, 'did u give me a wrong number???' What a lovely idea, why didn't I use it?

I just decided to ignore him. I never said I'd actually respond. I've had enough of him for one day.

As it was a Saturday the next day, the shop was a lot busier today than usual, still not crazy busy, but busy for this place. For whatever reason, anxiety softly boiled in my gut, expecting Inigo to walk through the door.

It was near the end of my shift when I heard the door chime as it opened, I looked up, but it wasn't him. I felt kind of let down. I had only 20 minutes left of my shift and he hadn't been here. It kind of worried me, he's here every day.

After the man that did come in ordered a coffee and a bagel and left, I started to clean up. I had the last shift before close, and my manager trusts me enough to close by myself. Plus, no one came for coffee so late.

I checked my watch, grabbing my bag from the break room, and starting to head towards the door, keys in hand. Suddenly, I saw someone sprinting towards the door. I could barely see them in the dark of night, but as the form drew closer, I realized that it was, you guessed it, Inigo.

I set my bag back down on the counter with a huff as Inigo burst through the door, the bell above the door sending a mezzo ring around the shop, the door sending a forte slam.

"Sorry I'm late, I had a professor hold me back after class, and I had to work on a paper, and a girl asked me out..." He started shooting out excuses, panting from his sprint to the coffee shop.

"What?" I asked, rather confused at his multitude of excuses.

"Don't worry, I turned her down."

"What??" I asked again, a little flustered by his response.

"But nevermind that, is it not too late for a coffee?"

I sighed heavily with a "Fine" mumbling out of my mouth.

I threw my bag from the counter to one of the tables and returned to the back of the counter. I made his coffee and as he pulled out his wallet, I slid his drink across the counter to him. He paid me and left the change in my tip jar. I thanked him solemnly and re-cleaned up my mess from making one extra drink. He waited for me, casually taking sips of his drink as I cleaned up.

Once done, I picked my bag back up and started heading towards the door paying no mind to Inigo, knowing he'd follow me anyways.

He followed me out the door and I locked up the shop. I started walking in the direction of my apartment, which luckily wasn't far. The problem was Inigo walking right next to me.

"Don't you need to go home?" I asked with a hint of bitterness.

"My dorm is this way. The campus is really close, just past Division street."

"Oh," Was the only response I was really up to give.

"And I'd like to ask, did you give me a wrong number yesterday?"

"Actually no, I just didn't want to respond."

"Well, I'm hurt." Said Inigo, acting offended again.

I rolled my eyes, "Don't be, it's not just you, I just don't like talking to people, much less texting."

"Well, I'd like to change that."

"You can try, but I doubt your constant pestering will be very effective on me."

"I'll still try my damnedest." He replied with a spot of confidence.

I let out a huff with a smirk as a mediocre sign of laughter.

Thought brushed my mind on the odd relationship between Inigo and myself as we walked side by side. Why do you constantly flirt with me? Why do you come every day during my shift? Why the hell would you order coffee so late at night, like, who does that?

Those answers are beyond me. Except when I let one slip out of my mouth to break the awkward silence that had befallen our walk.

"Why do you always come at my shifts so late?" Why did I actually say something?

"Well, for one, I have a few evening classes, a night class, and a lot of work afterward, so I end up pulling a good amount of all-nighters, but it’s worth the sleeping in. I’m quite the night owl I must say. And I enjoy your company, even though you seem very closed off, I want to know more about you."

I felt my cheeks begin to heat up, thankful that he couldn't see it due to the dark sky.

"Is that so?" I answered in reply as we neared the road to my apartment complex, "I guess this is where we part ways."

"It was nice getting to actually talk to you. Good night."

"Night," I waved over my shoulder and turned down my road. I still yet felt the presence of someone watching me burning holes into my back. I didn’t turn around because that would mean another win for him. I walked down the dimly lit road for a block and came upon my complex. I entered the building, climbing up a few flights of stairs to reach my apartment. I almost immediately fell down onto my bed, quickly wanting to fall asleep, until my phone buzzed.

“I wonder who it could be.” I sardonically mumbled to myself.

Obviously it was exactly who you’d expect it to be:

I: did you make it home safe

G: Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?

I: i mean, its the dark of night and youre alone

I: i just wanted to check on you ;)

G: Thanks for the thought, but I'm fine

I: well, these days anyone could be at risk you know

G: I'm well aware, thank you

I: well, I'm getting close to my dorm, so I'll see you later

G: Goodnight

I: night

I put my phone on the charger and left it. I laid in bed, letting the events of today just sink in. At that moment, I realized I didn't hate talking to him. A bit of confusion washed over me, which hardly contributed to a series of multiple attempts to actually fall asleep.

'You know, he’s gotta be flirting with you for a reason. He’s taking time out of his day to talk to you and flirt with you. It has to mean something.' My mind swirled with nonsense about Inigo.

I laid awake, pondering my own feelings until I was too tired to even think until I drifted off into another typical dreamless night soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you want me to continue this, I started it a long time ago and am finally publishing this now. if I do continue this, know that I am never writing in first person ever again what was I thinking??


End file.
